Big Day
by goten365
Summary: Kurrin Plans to marry 18 how will it turn out? read the story to find out.


After Cell After Cell    
  
  
  


Kurrin was pratically shaking all over. It had been only 3 months since Cell and, he didn't know how but, he had somehow got 18 to go out on a date with him. He could hardly believe it, could it really be possible that he could get the most beautiful person in the world to go out on a date with him? 

"I can't do this, she is perfect and I am just a nobody, I can't even get a girl like Maron to stay around for over a week," he thought to himself, "Wait, I am not going to let myself loose her like I did all of the others, I have to go through with this!" Kurrin checked to make sure his hair looked good, brushed it a little and went to his closet to find the best looking suit he could find that would be fit for a date. He was highly dissapointed to find that he had thrown away his one tuxedo after Maron dumped him because he did not want any memory of her. "How could I have done something so stupid!" Kurrin shouted out loud and hit himself on his head. 

He went to the basement to get his keys, got in his car and drove off. He went to the nearest clothing department and ended up having to shop in the childrens department because he was too short to shop in the mens section. He changed his mind and decided to go to Bulma's place to ask her if she could get him something to wear. Kurrin walked out of the clothing store, got in his car, and started driving to Capsule corp. 

Kurrin arrived after spending an extra thirty minutes in traffic, which toatally messed up his attitude. He rang the door bell and vegeta answered the door. "Hey cue ball, you grew some hair, You look just as ugly as before." "At least I am not a hard head like you Vegeta." 

Vegeta was about to floor Kurrin when Bulma arrived, "You leave him alone, Or I will disable your training room, I mean it!," Bulma was very upset with Vegeta, but quite used to it, "So Kurrin what brings you here?" Kurrin looked a little embarrased, "I need some clothes to go out on my date with Juuhachigou." Bulma's Jaw dropped, "Juuhachigou! you mean to tell me you are going out on a date with an android meant to destroy the world and has so much power she was stronger than Goku and Vegeta combined." Kurrin's temper arised, "Well you see it is not like that, she was forced to do all of those things since she did not know it was wrong and has changed since the whole thing with Cell." Bulma's face lightened up again "So ya mean that she didn't know that what she was doing was wrong, I see now." Kurrin calmed down "She is a little harsh, but who wouldn't be after what she has been through." Kurrin sighed "I need something to wear and the clothing store didn't have anything in my size." Bulma started laughing real hard "That figures, I think I could get you something in just a second," Bulma went to her clothing machine used for making company clothing for all of the employes to wear. She found a good tuxedo, and told the computer to make it, grabbed it out of the basket and returned to the room in which Kurrin was in, "Here Kurrin is this good enough?" Kurrin looked at it, "Yeah that is perfect, thanks Bulma, how much do I owe you?" Bulma looked at him and replied "Nothing, it is on me." Kurrin got his keys and walked towards his car, "Thank you!" "No problem see ya later." 

Kurrin left Capsule corp. and went back to his house and got ready. He got his keys, got in his car and left towards Juuhachigou's place. Five minutes later Kurrin arrived but decided to stay in his car for a little while longer, to think things over. 

"Hmm, what should I tell her" Kurrin thought to himself, "well, when I ring the door bell I will just keep it simple and say, Hi Juuhachigou, ready to go?" Kurrin thought it over. "Yeah that will be perfect," he reassured himself, "That way I will have more time to think over what to say in the car." He got out of the car and went up the steps, and pressed the door bell. He could hear footsteps coming down the stair case and then Juuhachigou opened the door. Kurrin's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected her to be wearing such a beautiful dress. 

Kurrin immediately remembered what he wanted to say, "So Juuhachigou, are you ready to go?" Juuhachigou nodded, "Yeah, lets go." The two got in the car. 

K: So Juuhachigou where do you want to go?" 

J: Um, lets go shopping. 

The two went off shopping in at least 50 stores as Kurrin would say, and got back into the car, and loaded all of Juuhachigou's new clothes, rather, Kurrin himself unloaded all of Juuhachigou's new clothes. 

They arrived at Juuhachigou's home and Juuhachigou gave Kurrin a good night kiss. Kurrin immideatly felt better about all of the shopping, "Wow, I would have gone shopping ten billion more times just for one more kiss" 

2 years Later

Kurrin had gone out and bought 18 an engagement ring and was planning to ask for her hand in marriage. He kept thinking of every word he was going to say, took a shower, brushed his teeth at least ten times, then he headed towards Juuhachigou's house. 

Time went by so slowly in that car of his, Practicing all of the words he would say, untill finally he reached her house. He got out of his car and went to ring the door bell. Juuhachigou opened the door and flashed him a big smile reasurring him that this was a good idea. 

They went back to Kurrin's house and Kurrin had a big dinner made all ready, and pulled it out of the oven. They sat down at the candle lit table, and ate. They talked about everything that happened during the delima with Cell and after that. 

Dinner was over and Kurrin was about to make his move. He started thinking "What will I do if she says no, will she still like me?" Kurrin remembered the smile Juuhachigou flashed him before they got in the car. "Yeah, I have to do this." 

Kurrin got down on his knees and said, "Juuhachigou, you are the only one I ever truely loved... will you marry me" 

Juuhachigou looked really shocked, then a smile went across her face, "Yes, I will."   
  
  
  
I know, it was not that great. But I couldn't really think of what to write. So just email me and tell me what you think. Or you could sign the guestbook.   
  
  
  


[Back to Fanfiction][1]  
  
[Back to Home][2]

   [1]: fanfic.html
   [2]: index.html



End file.
